Nothing else matters
by ZurineCrystal
Summary: Its Hermione's birthday and she got the present the needs. The only thing that matters.


**A short one shot I wrote on Hermione's birthday. Enjoy xx**

"Mom" Rose called from the kitchen. "An owl for you"

I sighed before standing up to make my way to the kitchen. "Who is it?" She shrugged before going back to what she had been doing. Hugo, who was sitting beside her shot me a grin. The boy, no matter how old he gets, would always_always _get excited about this day.

"How's breakfast?" I asked coming to sit in the chair opposing them.

"Awesome" Hugo replied enthusiastically. "You make the best scrambled eggs, mom" _Someone else used to say that too. Once upon a time._

"When's dad coming?" Ron, as usual, was at the shop. Had left with a small kiss on my forehead and harried apology. I had come to expect that.

"I can't say. They are making a new sweet that would make you sleep in class without the professors noticing" No matter how hard I try, I couldn't keep the disapproval off of my voice.

"That's barbaric" Rose cried, disgustedly.

"Are you kidding? That's totally fantastic. I can finally sleep in Charms now" His sister and I shot shot him reprimanded looks that flamed his face and made him utter a small, "Sorry"

"Hugo! At least not today" Rose scolded lightly.

"That's fine. Now I have to go and-"

"Yes yes. You have a big case tomorrow so you can't spend the day with us like you promised" Hugo pouted. "I'll make it up to you" I tousled my boy's hair on the way back to my study, the letter in hand.

Until then I hadn't really checked what was written on the envelope. As soon as I did, I came to a halt. Even though I was expecting this, my heart started to flutter. There wasn't anything significance written on it; just my initials. H.G. The two letters in that unique cursive, silky way. A handwriting I knew belonged to one and one person only. Expecting it did not mean that my reaction had gotten any less drastic. With shaking hands, I opened the seal and out dropped a tiny book with a letter. I took the book and placed it on top of the table and opened the letter…

**_Granger _**

**_Like every year since we - parted - here I am sending you this letter again. By the consistency of these letters I hope that you've come to expect them. Appreciate them even. It would warm my 'cold' heart if you do so. Since you have not replied to any of my previous letters, I won't be expecting one from you. Not saying that it wouldn't be appreciated._**

**_Inside the envelope is a book, one you can enlarge, which I'm pretty sure you've understood by now. It includes a collection of all of your favourite books. Well, all the ones that I know of when we were…well, you know.. _**

**_Is Weasley treating you right? How's Rose and Hugo? Scorpius tells me about them. Seems like he is quite enraptured by your girl. Maybe history is repeating itself. If that happens, tell me, will you talk to me again? I would be your In-law after all. But by then, I would have lost all hope of us ever reconciling, won't I?_**

**_There's something I need to tell you. Something no one else knows. I'm thinking of divorcing Astoria. Things have gone downhill, well further downhill, since my last letter to you, this time of last year. I do hope Scorp understands. I hope I didn't fail as a father…Would be quite ironic now, don't you think? Failed as son, failed as a father. _**

**_35 and you're still beautiful as ever. I see you inside your court, keeping everyone in tight reins with just your gaze. You're the best judge there is and I'm not saying this just as Draco, someone you used to love. I'm saying this as Malfoy, cold ruthless attorney everyone hates. Even you. _**

**_You never let our past interfere with our work. Never let it show in your eyes that you used to care. Maybe you've outgrown them. I didn't. And maybe I'll never do. _**

**_Happy Birthday Hermione. My Granger. _**

There were ink stains on the places where my tears had come in contact with. How he manages to do that, pour his heart out, every year, I'll never know. I picked the small book, one that was the size of my thumb, and put an engorgia spell on it. As expected it was one of the largest book, even I had the pleasure to call my own. He always knew what to get me. Always. Even after 17 years of separation, he knew me better than anyone else. I took the book and placed it in my personal shelf along with a music box and a specially designed wand to detect lies. Gifts Draco Malfoy had given me over the years, I then went and sat on my chair and read the letter again. And then again. After I was satisfied with it I put a reducto charm on it folded it.

The locket placed around my throat burnt and with a small spell I opened it. With a heavy sigh, I put it inside so that it could be stacked along with the rest of his letters. Letters that I disguise and keep inside the locket. Letters that I always keep close to my heart.

"Mom" I heard Rose knocking. I remembered the part about Scorpius being infatuated with Rose. Maybe a talk with Rose is not a bad idea. "Dad sent an owl saying that he will stay over at the shop" Of course.

"That's fine. I'm fine"

Somehow the only thing that matters, that always matters was his letter and the gift. It was his letter that makes my birthday something to look forward to. Something worth living another year for. Only 364 days left to get yet another letter from him.

Happy birthday Hermione. Your day is full-filled.


End file.
